Delirio
by Esfinge
Summary: ¿Cómo distinguir realidad del delirio? Alice cree saberlo... Un one-shot sobre la locura.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son asesinados, torturados y bautizados estúpidamente por JKR. Yo sólo escribo sobre ellos.**  
**

**Aviso:** Este fic es un poquillo fuerte. Pero poco. Los que habéis leído "La venganza del lobo" podéis estár tranquilos.**  
**

**--- **

**Delirio**

La cueva es oscura, húmeda. Paredes reflejadas por la titilante luz de las antorchas consumiéndose. Y ella yace inmóvil viendo cómo se acerca la bestia, sus escamas brillando majestuosas con cada sinuoso serpenteo del cuerpo reptil. Apenas siente miedo porque es siempre lo mismo, el esperpéntico instante que se repite hasta la eternidad una y otra vez. No hay miedo porque ya ha pasado y pasará siempre. Únicamente queda resignación, leve desesperación, lágrimas secas en un rostro consumido por el destino.

Los largos colmillos venenosos se le clavan con deleite cruel en el vientre y ella grita, pero nada se oye en la cueva maldita. Sólo siseos de serpiente que pudieran sonar como _crucio_ pero ella no lo escucha, no se fija, porque la están devorando. Se ahoga. Mordiscos fieros y la sangre brota a raudales, formando un charco líquido y sólido, mezcolanza de partes que se le han desprendido del cuerpo. Un cuerpo ya muerto que aún piensa. Y cuando apenas quedan huesos donde antes hubo una hermosa mujer, la serpiente se alza y ríe de un modo terrible, humano o quizá no. Su rostro viperino comienza a transfigurarse y de la cabeza plana surgen cabellos negros. Los ojos ambarinos se ennegrecen, divertidos, delirantes, que acompañan las ahora sonoras carcajadas de victoria.

—Estás muerta, Alice —canturrea antes de esfumarse en un torbellino llevándose consigo todo lo demás: la cueva, las antorchas, las paredes húmedas que huelen a derrota y serpientes que mutan en otra clase de monstruos, pero nunca menos maléficos.

Todo desaparece y está de vuelta. La sala blanca, cálida, murmullos de gente, dibujos de niño decorando las paredes sobre la cabecera de su cama. Una enfermera de aspecto bondadoso le acerca la bandeja de comida y ella la mira sin ver. Porque no está allí. Porque no está viva. Porque murió mil veces en esa cueva y los muertos no deben mezclarse con los vivos, ni siquiera en sueños hermosos donde no hay serpientes ni frío y no está sola e inmóvil, sino rodeada de su familia. No. Si empieza a creer en esas visiones donde su hijo le habla y su marido le acaricia el pelo con aspecto ensimismado… entonces acabará por volverse loca.

A su lado Frank recorta unos papeles que le ha dejado la enfermera mientras canturrea alguna antigua canción que quizás hayan bailado juntos en algún viejo salón, jóvenes y enamorados. Felices. Vivos. Y antaño ella sonreiría y cantarían juntos. Pero ahora aquel gesto la irrita hasta la histeria. Los muertos no cantan.

"¡Los muertos no cantan, Frank!", piensa al tiempo que se abalanza sobre su sorprendido esposo, que no trata de defenderse de los golpes y cuya única reacción se cristaliza en los ojos claros. Los sanadores devuelven a Alice a u cama y ella no se resiste. Se deja inmovilizar con la vista perdida en la nada, justo ahí donde se encuentra el resto: su alma, su corazón y sus huesos profanados. Y así se duerme, bajo efecto de pociones para no soñar.

Horas después, cuando despierta y la ventana muestra que la tarde está muy avanzada ya, siente una suave caricia en los dedos de la mano. Es tímida, temblorosa. Ella no tiene que girarse para verle. ¿Por qué no quiere comprenderlo? Porque él no lo entiende, no sabe que nada es real, que nada existe. Y cuando oye de los labios de su siempre fiel marido un apenas ahogado _te quiero, Alice_ daría la vida que ya no tiene por poder ignorar la verdad también y dejarse llevar por el engaño…

Pero no puede. No hay esperanza, no hay futuro, ni amor ni hijos, porque ellos no existen. Sólo es una pesadilla creada para torturarla y se repite durante años. Quieren burlarse. Quieren engañarlos. Pero a ella no pueden. Su verdugo lo dijo: "estás muerta, Alice". Mira a Frank, mirada tan gélida que duele, él retira la mano, la caricia se esfuma. Está muerta. Ambos lo están.

---

No sé si estoy a gusto con cómo ha quedado, tenía una idea algo diferente, pero ya está hecho. Algún reviews se agradecería.

Hasta la próxima.


End file.
